crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock-a-Bye Baby T, in the Time Warp...
Rock-a-Bye Baby T, in the Time Warp... is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!. In this episode, we meet Baby T, who teaches Rilla Roo that there's more to taking care of babies than pacifiers! During early pre-production, it was known as Infan-See, Infan-Do!. Plot Summary It's vacation time for Rilla Roo, as he's winding down from all his hard work for Cortex. In his luxury Brio Hotel suite, he picks up the solid gold bananaphone and dials room service. Brio hears the phone ringing, and loudly reiterates his joy at finally having his first guest in Brio Hotel after all these years, before picking up the phone. Rilla Roo orders a 64-ounce tee-bone steak, so Brio drinks a potion. This one turns him into a sautée pan with butter and garlic in it. Head Brio Hotel chefs Finger-Lickin' Larry and Moisty-Mouth Bill grab the biggest, juiciest 64-ounce tee-bone steak they find, and throw it inside Brio. It sizzles, and Brio says it feels heavenly. Rilla Roo hangs up the phone, and flips on Wumpavision. It's the Brio Hotel Channel, featuring a listing of all the wondrous amenities offered at the hotel by Ripper Roo, doing his best impression of Brio, who is too camera-shy to appear on-screen. Rilla Roo is enthralled by this, until he is snapped back to reality by a knock at the door. It's the steak, he thought. But he was wrong - when he opened the door, instead, he found a cute lil' dinosaur baby. "I'm Baby T," declares the adorable tyke (Special Guest Star Ross Bagley). Baby T explains that he was brought to the present, as opposed to the time period of his parents, by the nasty and evil Storktex. Rilla Roo thinks that sounds like one of Dr. Neo Cortex's personas, and he is outraged that his boss, and best friend in the whole world, would do this - and on his vacation, no less! Rilla Roo grabs the kid and bolts for Castle Cortex. He uses his tail as a propeller to fly across the moat, and bumps into Cortex in the doctor's bedroom. Rilla Roo shouts at Cortex for his misdeeds, but Neo says there's been a misunderstanding. His persona for the day is Dr. Sleepo Snoretex, not this "Storktex" abomination. He was asleep the entire time! Furthermore, he'd never do that to an adorable child - he loves kids, he says, especially that one! (This is supposed to come off as a winky in-joke, but it comes across as creepy.) Rilla Roo apologises for the misunderstanding, and orders Snoretex to use his computers to track down Storktex, so they can unravel this odd bit of time warpy weirdness. Snoretex says that he will, but the computers will take three days, seven hours, and thirty-nine minutes to do so. Rilla Roo panics at the prospect of having to care for a dinosaur toddler for that long! Snoretex tells him to relax - he'll take on a new persona, that of renowned child psychologist Dr. Neonatal Kidtex, in order to teach Rilla Roo everything he knows abouut babysitting. This is depicted in an extended montage, wherein Rilla Roo learns how to feed, change, burp, wash, dress, entertain, and put the baby to sleep, all to the sultry sounds of the original song of the week - this time, it's the disco tune "Burp Baby Burp", as performed by Dr. N. Gin! Meanwhile, Finger-Lickin' Larry and Moisty-Mouth Bill have finished cooking the delicious 64-ounce tee-bone steak. His job finished, Panbrio transforms back into a human. Brio drinks another potion. This one turns him into a room service cart. Room Service Bill and Wheely Wheely Wheelarry push the cart clear up to Rilla Roo's room. They are obviously shocked to discover that Rilla Roo left hours ago. Cartbrio transforms back into a human. He says they can no longer enjoy having a guest, but at least this means they can enjoy that steak. Brio, Red Meat Larry, and Blue Meat Bill all dig in! Meanwhile, the trio of Rilla Roo, Dr. Neonatal Kidtex, and Baby T are all exhausted. Baby T is relaxing by sucking on a pacifier. Rilla Roo thanks Kidtex for helping. Kidtex says it's no problem. Rilla says babysitting is hard work, and this is the most exhausted he's ever been. Baby T generously offers the pacifier to Rilla Roo, and he takes it, and gets his suck on. Baby T then thanks Kidtex, too, for making his existence as a time orphan slightly more tolerable. Kidtex says it's no problem, he'll do anything for children - especially Baby T. Rilla Roo is done sucking, so he tries to pass the pacifier to Neonatal. Kidtex just shakes his head, so Rilla passes it back to Baby T instead. Meanwhile, Brio, Bill, and Larry have finished eating. They wonder how to pass the rest of the day. Bill suggests that they still have the tee-bone left. They could use it in a round of golf or something. Brio concurs, so he drinks another potion. This one turns him into a golf course. Bill and Larry dub themselves Jack Nicklaus Bill and Jack Nicholson Larry, and enter the clubhouse to select their caddies. Jack Nicklaus Bill chooses Tiny Tig-Par. Jack Nicholson Larry opts for Dingo-Dogleg-Right. Meanwhile, Neonatal Kidtex announces that his computer has finally tracked down Storktex. He's on Dino-Might! Island. Dr. Nefarious Tropy enters, giggling like a schoolgirl. Rilla Roo tries to pass the pacifier to him. Tropy just shakes his head, as he's here for far more important reasons: Dino-Might! Island only exists in the past, so that means he gets to time warp them, which is his favourite thing in the world! Tropy brandishes a giant brontosaurus bone he stole from the N. Sanity Island Natural History Wumpaseum, knocking out Kidtex, Rilla Roo, and Baby T. When they awake, they are millions of years in the past! Rilla Roo spots a stork, so he walks up to it and asks if it's Storktex. It says it is, voiced by Joey Lawrence doing his best old man voice! Baby T asks why Storktex left him in the future like that. Storktex says it was all a silly misunderstanding. He'd eaten a bunch of fried chicken, and his bill got all greasy, and Baby T just slipped away. Storktex apologises, and Baby T accepts. Kidtex asks if he can lead them to the kid's parents. Storktex says he can! Rilla Roo tries to pass the pacifier to Storktex. Storktex just shakes his head, so he passes it to Baby T instead. Meanwhile, Jack Nicklaus Bill and Jack Nicholson Larry prepare to tee off on Brio's eighteenth hole. Larry is up first. He asks Dingo-Dogleg-Right what he should do. Dingo says this hole is notoriously hard because of the giant Wumpa Tree in the middle of the fairway. Larry despairs, because he can't possibly hit around it. Dingo says he has a plan. He uses his fire breath to burn the tree down. Bill protests, however, and gives Larry a one-stroke penalty for this. Larry sighs. Bill is up next, so he asks Tiny Tig-Par what he should do. Tiny thinks Bill should pet him, so he does so. Tiny then recommends that Bill try using his putter. Bill does so. His shot comes up about 400 yards short. Bill and Larry decide they're sick of golf, so Brio transforms back into human form. Bill and Larry thank him for an enjoyable day. Tiny agrees, declaring that it was a "hole in FUN"! This causes Bill to dub himself Dr. Neo Cortexy Bill, so that he can ground Tiny for life. Tiny sadly goes off to lock himself in Brio Hotel's luxurious Detention Hall. Meanwhile, Storktex and Co. have finally arrived at Baby T's house. Rilla Roo thinks it looks familiar. They open the door, and see Baby T's parents watching The Rock Stone Variety Hour on Wumpavision. Rilla Roo is shocked to discover that they are also his parents - Rilla Ralph (James Avery) and Rilla Regina (Tara Charendoff)! This means Baby T is his little brother! The entire family engages in a group hug. While they are doing this, Kidtex asks Storktex why he stole his name. Storktex explains that he comes from the year 4000, where Cortex is known in the history books as the most famous good guy of all. Obviously, Kidtex growls, and vows to change this. Unfortunately, huggy time comes to an end. Rilla Roo and Neonatal Kidtex know it's time to go. Rilla Roo tearfully bids farewell to his parents, and newborn baby brother. Baby T generously lets him take one last suck off his pacifier, which makes Rilla Roo tear up again, this time out of joy. Rilla Roo does so, then tries to pass it to Rilla Ralph. He just shakes his head, so Roo tries to pass it to Rilla Regina instead. She also shakes her head, so Roo just gives it back to Baby T instead. Kidtex waves farewell, saying that Baby T will always be his favourite....always. Rilla Ralph winkingly agrees. Just then, Uka Uka warps in, to berate Kidtex for leaving the castle so messy. Kidtex protests that he was babysitting, but this just makes Uka Uka angrier, for some reason. Rilla Roo chimes in to say that this was an enriching experience. He says he's learned that childbirth is the greatest, most heartwarmingest gift any woman can give to the world.